


Bleeding Dean Winchester

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, D/s undertones, Dean Winchester was not harmed in the making of this fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, set around Chicon17, so directly after shooting s13 ep1, the con where Misha was so tired that he slept on the floor, the title refers to character bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Sometimes, Dean Winchester takes up more space in Jensen’s mind than he’s ready to cope with. This time, the results are a lot of gag reel material and some octopus snuggling.





	Bleeding Dean Winchester

“Oh, it’s you.“ Misha turned on the spot after he had barely opened the door, leaving Jensen to follow into the room behind him.

“Gee, thanks for the warm welcome.”

“Be welcome then, oh mighty Jensen. Welcome in my humble abode.” Misha fell face forward onto the bed.

“O-kay,” Jensen sat down at the edge of the bed on the far side from Misha. “You wanna at least get rid of your clothes?”

“No.” It was muffled because Misha didn’t bother to turn his head for talking.

“You want me to help?”

The answer was a groan that didn’t sound like an affirmative.

“Uh, alright, fair enough.” Jensen scratched his neck a little awkwardly. “I’m, uhh, sorry, by the way.”

The reply might be a grumble, it might be a growl, it definitely wasn’t human words.

“You wanna at least ask what I’m apologizing for?” Jensen asked.

“Too tired. Don’t care.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Mish.” He resisted the urge to grab his shoulder and shake him until he was listening.

“I already know, Jay.” Misha gave up on the pretense of already sleeping and rolled to his side to look at Jensen.

He looked goddamn tired. Guilt gnawed at Jensen’s stomach, because in the end, it was him who had stolen sleep from Misha. Twice now, since he was doing it again. And neither time had been with a pleasant activity.

“You know what exactly?” Jensen grumbled, defenses up against his will.

“Why you’re apologizing. You sure you want this talk now? Cause I’m not kidding, I _am_ too tired to break you down enough to help with this.”

Jensen felt himself flush as he averted his eyes. He had no idea how Misha managed to talk so casually about taking him apart until all the walls in his mind disappeared and all the emotion just poured out. “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled and bent down to unlace his shoes. “You mind?” He asked and gestured vaguely towards the bed.

Instead of answering, Misha scooted to the side, making space for him. So Jensen climbed into bed next to him, sitting up against the headboard. Misha used the opportunity to crawl over and collapse on top of him. Jensen’s hand automatically came up to stroke through the tufts of Misha’s hair. 

Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen’s legs. “See, no need to worry. I’m still all here.”

“Good,” Jensen answered, though he couldn’t keep the slight shiver out of his voice.

“Oh Jay,” Misha turned just enough that he could stretch out a hand and run it along Jensen’s stubble. “Don’t do this to yourself.”

“Can’t help it,” Jensen shrugged and leaned into Misha’s touch, savoring the warmth against his skin and even the slight tickle.

“Here,” Misha took Jensen’s hand and laid it over his heart. “Feel that? All alive.”

“I know,” Jensen grumbled, feeling his face flush. “I’m not stupid.”

“I wasn’t even talking to you,” Misha poked him in the ribs. “You’re bleeding Dean Winchester all over my bed.”

“I know,” Jensen groaned, because yes, he knew that. They had barely started shooting and already Dean Winchester was taking over. It was not a good sign for his overall state of mind. “That’s why I had to – I had to make it funny. I couldn’t – But I didn’t think. I forgot that you wouldn’t get a free day. I wouldn’t have – I’m sorry.”

Misha sighed tiredly though he also snuggled closer to Jensen. “You’re incredibly frustrating sometimes, you know that? But if it makes you feel better, I knew what was going on. So yes, I’m tired as shit. Yes, I wanted to strangle you when you grabbed my junk for the fourth time instead of just getting through the goddamn scene. But Jay,” Misha’s eyes turned soft. “We’ve been working together for eight years. I know you. I know when Dean is giving you trouble. I’d much rather have you protect yourself than get through a scene without hiccup only to have you break down after.”

Jensen nodded. It didn't happen that often anymore, anyway. Having both Jared and Misha there was usually enough to keep him sane. Usually. “It’s just – it’s Cas. It’s _you_.” It didn’t make any sense. He knew that. Misha was very alive right in front of him. He wasn’t even being written out of the show. And yet somehow his brain still didn’t let it go. Still saw Misha’s dead body and it scared the shit out of him.

“Well, obviously,” Misha nodded. “And believe me, I know that I got the easier part in this.”

“You’re dead!”

“Exactly,” Misha smiled and reached up to touch Jensen’s face again. “Do you think Cas would want to bury Dean? Cause I don’t think so.”

“He better torch him,” Dean muttered. “Hunter’s funeral and all.”

Misha snorted. “I’ll tell the writers, should the occasion arise.” 

They both knew that it wouldn’t, after all. Or if so, that it would be the very last episode of the show.

For a moment, they sat cuddled together in silence. The AC hummed quietly and Misha’s head softly moved up and down in sync with Jensen’s breathing. It was good. It made the cold fear abate, at least a little. The rest of it, well, time worked wonders. Shooting scenes with a Misha that moved and talked and was generally alive would work wonders.

“Don’t ever die, Mish, okay?” Jensen asked softly.

“I’ll do my very best,” Misha answered and squeezed Jensen’s hand. “You know me, I’m like a cat, I’ve got nine lives.”

“Yeah, and you’ve used up at least eight of them with your recklessness.”

“Yeah, I guess there’s that,” Misha nodded with a grin.

“Come on, Mish. I mean it. Be serious for a second.” Jensen nudged him, though he didn’t let go of his hand.

“I am. I was. I’ll do my best. It’s all that anyone can promise, Jay.”

“It’s just – it’s just that I can’t – I can’t bury you, Mish.” Jensen shuddered again. Misha was such a life-force, the thought of him not existing was – unfathomable.

“You can if you have to,” Misha said softly and freed his hand to be able to pull him down for a kiss. “And you have Vicki and Danny and even Jayrod by your side. You’d get through it.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to,” Jensen replied petulantly.

Misha chuckled a little, “Well, I’m good with that. Wouldn’t want you to accidentally get me with that grenade launcher.”

That made Jensen snort, too. “ _Accidentally._ ”

“You implying you’d shoot me on purpose? Cause I personally haven’t gotten past wanting to strangle you yet. So I’m not sure you’re allowed to mature to weapons.”

“Haha. You’re hilarious,” Jensen shook his head.

“I’m hilarious and half asleep,” Misha countered. “Which you know, I know one way to make Dean Winchester shut up.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Thought you weren’t up for that.”

Misha pushed at Jensen and in the process pushed himself upright, too. “Ha, as if there’s any actual action necessary. Just get naked. Dean’s so deep in the closet he’s gonna run to Narnia at the thought of two naked dudes in one bed.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but he couldn’t deny that the thought of having Misha’s naked body next to him all night sounded good. “Not sure that rule applies where Cas is concerned.”

“Right,” Misha laughed, “ _now_ you admit it. And I don’t have my camera turned on to record it, dammit.”

“You suck,” Jensen grumbled but he got up to rid himself of his clothes.

“Not tonight,” Misha answered. “Tomorrow morning if you’re very lucky.”

“That was horrible,” Jensen groaned at the pun, “though I’m not gonna say no to the act itself.”

“Well then get your naked ass into my bed so that I can sleep and have more energy in the morning. And be warned, I feel like octopus cuddling.”

“Yeah, I figured. Tell me why do I put up with you again?”

“Because you love me,” Misha said confidently. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Jensen slipped back into bed, under the covers this time. He immediately got attacked by all of Misha’s limbs. “You're the worst.” But he punctuated it with a kiss to Misha’s neck, letting him know that the closeness was actually appreciated.

Misha smiled. “You feeling a little better?”

“A little, yeah,” Jensen nodded.

Misha pulled him tighter. “Well, then tell Dean that it’s gonna be fine. And tell yourself, too. It’s gonna be fine, Jay. We’re gonna live long and happy lives. Or, at the very least, longer and happier than the Winchesters.”

“The _worst_ ,” Jensen repeated.

Misha’s chuckle translated to hot puffs of breath against his skin. “So you’re not protesting that Cas is a Winchester?”

“Shut up, Mish.”

“Yep, you’re not protesting it. Should have gotten that camera.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Hunter husbands. You admitted it. You can’t take it back.”

“Sleep, Mish.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, you asshole,” Jensen answered, mock sternness fading into a soft tone when Misha’s breathing was already evening out towards quiet snores.

Jensen carefully repositioned them both so that Misha was securely tucked into Jensen’s arms without any of Jensen’s limbs falling asleep.

He softly kissed the top of his head.

He wished he could keep him safe.

The thought made him smile. He didn’t appreciate Dean Winchester taking up so much space in his head, but on this one it was hard to argue with him. They’d always try to protect their angel.

 


End file.
